Memorial
by Jaguarlioness
Summary: It was the year 1989 when Amelia met Alucard. When Alucard was awakened by the 12 year old Integra, he didn't expect anything more than exterminating pests. But she proved to him she could probably be his first and last lover and the only human worth visiting at the gravestone. (Alucard x OC)
1. Prologue

**Thanks for giving this story a try!**

**More info. at bottom memo. :)**

* * *

White roses were said to be the representation of purity and innocence. Red roses were commonly said to represent love but they also came with thorns. The thorns that were sharp enough to prick a person's skin gave the idea that red roses were more dangerous than anybody would have expected.

White gloves with symbols on them held onto those two roses with their stems twisted together.

His hands under the thin layer of his gloves didn't feel the freezing cold when he moved the snow away from the front of her gravestone. He gently placed the twisted roses down and stood up to only stare at the name carved onto the stone.

"How long has it been?" A voice interrupted his silence.

His crimson eyes glanced back to see the butler he considered his only friend. Walter C. Dornez could almost match up to his skills of silently walking in, but at this moment, he didn't mind since Walter was here to pay his own visit as well.

"Ten years."

"Even after all this time, I still can't believe the fearsome Count picks roses for the one he supposedly had loved." The butler chuckled with his monocle shining a bit with the little light from the grey sky.

"I don't believe it either, but she was the only other human besides Sir Integra that proved me worthy of her existence."

"Haha, leave it to you to turn the phrase 'I loved her' into something indirectly belittling humans."

"I admire humans, Walter. But she was just a little different from the rest."

"Indeed, if you are fearsome, then she was fearless."

His red eyes turned back to the gravestone and a small smile formed his lips.

* * *

**England 1989**

When the twelve year old Integra stared up at the tall vampire, she only frowned to wonder what she should do now. His name was Alucard and after a night of letting him "roam," he came back looking like he was younger than Walter!

"Master, I am now at your every command." He kneeled in front of her. She was still a young girl and this meant even if the creature in front of her kneeled, he was still quite intimidating.

Walter had explained to her the hidden family secrets and what Alucard had to do with her family history and she was beginning to understand what she had to do for the future of her family name, and that was to not be afraid of this "gift" her father bestowed on her.

"For now, you are free to do what you wish. Um, Walter had said he made the basement more comfortable to your living needs. That is all for now I guess." She would have to work on becoming a strong leader in the next few years and right now, a child commanding a vampire around just seemed idiotic.

Alucard stood up and bowed but smirked, showing his razor sharp teeth. Integra had to fight her mind to not show him any weakness of being afraid.

"I admire you my master, for such a small girl you already know your duties and what you shouldn't fear." He looked outside the windows and saw the sun was setting.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything more before I…go out into the night freely?" His red eyes beamed.

"Kill any lowly vampires you encounter. Don't you dare try to hurt a human out there though. Walter will be supplying you the blood you need."

"As you wish, master." A chuckle echoed the room as he stepped back into the shadows of the corner. The last thing Integra saw was his bright red eyes before closing her own to take a breath.

* * *

"Ohh, mother is going to be furious when she finds out I've wandered away from town!"

A woman in her early 20's was running as fast as her legs could take her through the forest. She didn't really care that her skirt was getting even dirtier for not lifting them up while she jumped over logs and went through trails of mud; she just wanted to get home!

Her mother would probably scold her twice as much for coming home in a mess with the addition of not being home by sunset.

"What does it matter? I'm old enough to make my own decisions anyway! That lousy old woman just wants to run my life. Telling me what I should and shouldn't eat, I'm not even fat! And now…now ugh!" She just stopped in her tracks and sat down on a nearby log. The sun set long ago anyway and she figured she would might as well take her time to get home.

Her emerald eyes looked up and a small smile formed to indicate she was glad she stopped or else she would have missed the full moon.

"How lovely, now, if only I wasn't forced to marry that bloody fool." She sighed knowing that moon and stars were not meant for wishing upon.

After awhile, she knew it was getting too late and that her mother would probably send the whole town out to search for her if she didn't come home soon. As she got up, she heard disturbing noises on the other side of the trees.

_They say that you should always run away when you hear strange sounds but…_

She just had to take a peek.

* * *

Two men in suits stood in front of the one in a red frock overcoat.

"Well well well, it seems we found a snack. He doesn't seem too tasty though Bruce." One of the suited men said.

"Whatever Roger, it's still something. This is just a quick stop before hitting town after all."

Alucard smirked, his dark crimson eyes flashing into a bright red behind the long black bangs. He felt the blood in his veins boil with excitement.

"If you worthless things think you can defeat me, come!"

"Do you even know what we are?!" They roared in laughter.

"You think you are deserving of becoming immortal but you are all foolish."

"So you know what we are vamp-"

"You are pathetic weaklings" Alucard cut them off.

Before they uttered another word, they decided to run towards him with speed while using their flat hands as blades. The true vampire laughed while one of them sliced his torso in half and the other his head off.

His head fell with to the ground with a pool of blood forming, the matted black hair covered eyes but what they didn't notice was the smirk was not wiped off.

"Ahahah! That is what you get you arrogant bastard! Underestimating us like that!"

"Wait, brother, do you smell that?"

They sniffed the air and exhaled with a lick to their lips.

"Hmm, that smells wonderful."

"I think we have ourselves a better meal hiding in that corner."

Before they walked towards the spot where they knew a human girl was spying on them, they both felt hands grabbing onto their ankles. They looked down to see the headless body grabbing onto them.

"What the hell?!"

Black streams of shadows suddenly raised his head and connected it to his body and the torn torso together. He was still laying on the ground when they had finished watching his body attach itself together but his head jerked up to show them the red eyes and his razor sharp teeth. His tongue spilled out of his mouth as the hands crushed the ankle bones of the filthy vampires in front of him. They screamed in pain as he let go and stood properly up as if what they did earlier didn't occur at all.

"You…you are a monster!"

"Get up get up get up! You claim to be superior above all and you can't even regenerate the bones I had crushed?!"

"Argh!" The older brother of the two managed to run to the corner of the forest. Alucard raised a brow as he saw the weakling had captured a young female.

"Don't move, or else she will die. Well, after we get through with you, her delicious blood can't go to waste either."

He narrowed his eyes and his nose told him why they seemed so excited to take this girl's life. A light breeze blew her scent to him and even he had to hold himself down from just all out attacking.

"What makes you think I would want to save her?"

He could see the girl trembling under the grasp of the stupid vampire and her green eyes widened. He chuckled and took a step forward.

"If you are a better vampire than us, you should know how she smells and want her for yourself!"

Alucard frowned and lifted his feet. Another bone crushing sound was heard with a splatter of blood. The captured girl didn't scream but shut her eyes tightly. This made him curious; a female human would usually split his ears with a scream by now.

"BROTHER!"

"If you weren't so wrapped around the idea of that girl you're holding onto, you would have realized your brother was in worse shape. Too late now."

"You-you will pay for this!"

At that moment, Alucard tapped into the girl's mind.

_Girl, what is your name?_

_My name is Amelia…Amelia Hartley._

_Are you afraid?_

_Afraid that vampires are real or of death?_

He would have laughed if it wasn't for the urgent situation at the moment.

_I will come towards you both and engulf you in darkness. Most vampires are not able to stand the illusions I relinquish so I don't even know if a human like you can survive._

_There isn't any other choice, is there? If you don't do this, he will kill me anyway. I'm willing to sacrifice myself if you can just get this bastard off me._

He was very surprised at her response. Enough to want to save her; curiosity about this girl made him want her to live.

The pathetic vampire finally stopped crying after he finished staring at the bloody pile of flesh next to Alucard. He then abruptly forced Amelia's head to the side exposing her bare neck.

"I will gain my power back once I drink her blood. You'll see! I will get revenge for my brother!"

Before he sank his fangs into her, Alucard had already opened up his coat to reveal dozens of red eyes. This stopped the vampire in his tracks and before he could even question, the eyes sent thick shadows to engulf them all.

* * *

_Wake up._

Who is calling me?

_Open your eyes and you'll see._

Amelia's eyelids fluttered open and with a gasp, she raised herself from a laying position.

"Oww…my head. What happened?"

"You survived my illusions. That fool died from the inflicted insanity I gave him."

She turned to see the man, no, _vampire_, sitting on a log.

"I'm truly impressed how a human like _you _survived though."

"Who are you? And what are you? You don't seem like the normal vampire people told stories about…"

A deep chuckle filled the air before he answered, "The normal vampires of today are pathetic. They kill with the only purpose of feeding themselves. They don't deserve the immortality and they practically beg for death."

"Ok…sorry to cut off your rant, but what about yourself then?"

His jet black hair swayed slightly in the night breeze. She realized how handsome this man is once she got a better look after being freed of almost dying. He must be a really old vampire or his fashion sense was just off. But the classic Victorian style made him seem much more…majestic? A charcoal suit, riding boots, with a red cravat to top it off and she already knew what the red overcoat held inside…

His face was indeed pale but his features made him look like he was in his 20's or 30's. The red eyes were slanted but calm but when he finally turned his head to her, the smile of a monster was revealed to her.

"I am Alucard, but in history, I was known as Vlad Tepes."

* * *

**The truth is, I did plan on making an Alucard story but it was supposed to be a one-shot. I realized it's impossible for me to do a one-shot though since ideas flow in once I start typing. But this is actually just a spontaneous attempt on making a Hellsing fanfic so things might get a bit crazy. I plan on only making this story a short series going up to only about 10 chapters but each chapter will be lengthy due to that. If the relationship between the characters seem too fast, that's because there is a lot of time skip in between. I want to make it seem like each chapter is just a memory since that's obviously the overall theme. Haha. Feel free to give any reviews, it'd be appreciated on this side work of mine. :)**


	2. The First Memory

_**Thanks for giving this story a chance!**_

* * *

Amelia Hartley was always skeptical of myths such as vampires and werewolves, but knowing the history of who Vlad was, she wasn't too sure what to believe anymore.

"So you're the first vampire?"

A smirk was her response.

"No wonder. You're so overpowered. Wait, does this mean werewolves exist too?"

"Hahaha, don't be foolish."

"I'll take that as a no."

She didn't think she could have had a normal conversation with the _King of Vampires_ just like that but was glad she could keep all her blood. He told her she was strange to him and he was interested on figuring out why and not because her blood smelled scrumptious to him. When he had finally led her out of the forest to her town, her fear vanished and was instead turned into amazement. She too wanted to know more.

"I will wait for you in the forest tomorrow night then, Amelia."

She didn't know if she should be happy that she just met a handsome man (that happens to be a vampire) or be afraid that he can probably kill her without even lifting a finger.

_But VAMPIRES ARE REAL? OH DEAR LORD! I JUST REALIZED THAT!_

The thing was, when she opened the door to her house, there was another situation to deal with.

_Alucard should have just let me die…_

"AMELIA HARTLEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S MIDNIGHT? I WAS JUST ON MY WAY TO WAKE THE WHOLE TOWN TO FIND YOU. YOU'VE BEEN OUT IN THE FOREST AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER WANDER IN THERE? YOU ARE A PROPER LADY NOT A BARBARIAN!"

"Mother, can you keep your voice down? People are sleeping."

"Well I'm surely not! Look at you! You're filthy and smell like you've been rolling around with pigs all day!"

"That's why baths were discovered."

"Oh Amelia, what am I going to do with you! You are to marry within two months and you can't even get your act together."

"Well what if I don't? Does that mean I don't need to marry that prat?"

"First, don't you be throwing insults at Mr. Garriot, he is a nice gentleman. And you _will _get your act together or you will grow old and die all alone."

"Haha! Not if I become a vampire."

"What?"

"Nothing!" She quickly ran up stairs for that bath she seriously needed.

* * *

"So you're actually a servant?" Eyebrows rose over green eyes.

"Is it necessary to repeat my story again?"

"Well, I'm just wondering. Even after all the lifetimes you've been through, your master is a twelve year old girl!"

"Yes, unbelievable, but I serve under her family's name with a purpose."

"Hm…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they walked through the forest aimlessly. Amelia had indeed snuck out of her house for the night just to meet up with this stranger. But for some reason, she would rather be this man than suffocate in her own home.

"Why are you not afraid of me? I could rip your throat apart any second now and drink your blood until you're dry." He broke the silence.

"Well now, that's such a nice way to say I'm lovely, isn't it?"

His red eyes brightened with a devilish smirk, "Humans are weak creatures after all."

"I don't think your master would like to hear that, not only that, why do you bother to understand me if you believe you understand all humans anyway?"

His features transitioned from an arrogant smirk to a blank expression. He lowered his eyelids and his pale lips formed a tight line.

"I find it interesting how humans always attempt to find a purpose for their existence, but of course they only search in vain. And you, you give off a strange aura that amazes me."

"If you're referring to the smell of my blood, the definition of blood and aura is totally different."

She heard his deep chuckle and smiled, "Also, to answer your question from earlier…I can't fear you if you give me no reason to, right?"

He stopped walking as she walked ahead of him. A gloved hand held his chin to contemplate on what she had just said. There were _plenty _of things she should be afraid of, especially when she could have been killed by his hands. Had he been asleep in that Hellsing dungeon for so long that he had forgotten how to be merciless and frightening? Or was this girl actually just different from the rest?

Amelia turned back and cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong, Alucard?"

His red eyes seemed to search for answers within her green ones but he just closed his eyes and turned.

"Come, it's time for you to get back home."

"Hm, I guess this can continue tomorrow?"

"No, I won't be able to tomorrow; I have duties to attend to."

"Oh…"

"Did you have your hopes up, girl?"

"Haha, don't be silly. That's like saying I would love to run into your arms to sink your fangs into my neck. Rubbish!" She walked in front of him again and glanced back with her emerald eyes shining with a smile.

He watched her long black hair sway as she walked ahead, his eyes narrowed.

_You are a human, yet you don't fear like one._

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short. I needed to just jump start the interaction between the two like this. Just think of each chapter being a short or long memory of Alucard's. Due to that, each chapter may or may not be constant with one another. For example, one chapter may be how they met up the day after the first, but another may be a week later. I don't know how to explain it but hopefully the story will explain itself. I've gotten decent feedback so far so I'm glad. :D**


	3. The Second Memory

_**Thanks for giving this story a try!**_

* * *

"The Casull is quite handy." The all red monster took a last shot at another ghoul.

He let a cool night breeze play with his black hair before combing his fingers through it. The crimson eyes looked away from the bloody field to the night sky then east to where humanity's town was. As he got more and more used to his new duties serving under Sir Integra (who was maturing at a very rapid rate) he did not frequently meet with the human girl he had taken an interest in. He wasn't sure if it was admiration for her fearlessness or affection but he certainly knew it was not the attraction towards the smell of her blood that sometimes clouds his mind… He had to solve this inner conflict on wondering why she was so intriguing because he did not have time for unnecessary things.

The human girl was too much for him to handle. It's quite funny to him since he could deal with hundreds ghouls or pathetic vampires a night, but this one girl had him on edge.

* * *

Amelia sighed as she rested her head on a hand near the window. It was another night where she couldn't sleep and staring at the night sky wouldn't do much to help. She wasn't sure if it was because of the many nights she snuck out to have a chat with the devil himself or if it was because her so called fiancé was coming to visit soon and knowing that time was near. Her mother was too eager to give her daughter away.

"I'm 24 and yet the woman still acts like she owns me, good lord."

"Perhaps it's because you still act like a child?"

She blinked and realization finally hit her when those terrifying red eyes were in front of her. Before she could question, his hand was already clamped over her mouth.

"To answer all your questions: I came to visit, it's not hard to find your home when I can smell you from a mile away. How did I get up here? You would be an idiot if you ask a 558 year old vampire that. And lastly to calm you down, you look lovely in that nightgown tonight. Now don't raise your voice if you don't want that so called lousy mother of yours to wake up."

Alucard could feel the heat radiating off of her skin as he watched her face turn red to contrast with his white glove.

He calmly moved his hand and just stood straight, staring down at her through the window.

"Y-you, have you not heard of privacy?!" She hissed.

"I only assumed the open window was an invitation."

"Ugh, all you've been doing since meeting me is teasing! Are you a sadist?" She turned away from the window to quickly grab a robe to cover her silky white nightgown.

"You've once had a complaint that I was too busy for your conversational needs. Perhaps you need new friends for the daytime." Somehow, he had ended up sitting at her desk chair, legs and arm crossed, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Alucard. You only know me during the night so how would you know how my day is like? And you twisted what I said; I only said all you ever do would be hunting monsters and such."

"Is an implication that you want to become a nightwalker such as myself?"

"Alucard, you are absurd."

He chuckled. Amelia pouted and sat crossed legged at her bed while looking across her room to where he was sitting.

_Since when were we this comfortable with each other? A normal human and a devilish vampire can't be like this…_

Alucard's face turned dull and she knew he had heard her thoughts. He always chose the worst times to read thoughts.

"I've been conflicted with that thought as well."

"…."

"Perhaps it's not something neither of us can ever figure out. I never thought the day I would be serving under a human child but now this. Just what are you to me? Sir Integra is my master, Walter is my friend, but what are you? You are no great significance and yet here I am."

_No great significance._

Amelia wasn't sure if the sleepless nights were taking a toll on her body or if what he had said struck pain in her heart, but maybe she's had enough as well. Days and weeks have gone by and they have only come to this conclusion with no answer and things have become worst as they told each other stories of their lives.

"Well, maybe we should just leave it as that then. Since I am no great significance it's time for you to go. Good night." She didn't even bother to make sure he left out the window and pulled the blankets over, forcing herself to sleep and hoping the odd aching would go away. She was a stubborn girl indeed.

Alucard was not aware that a frown was forming his pale lips as his red eyes just stared at the sleeping bundle.

_What have you done to me…human girl._

He quietly got up and walked towards her bed.

_I envy how you fall asleep so easily, so peacefully._

The soft breaths, the slow rising of her chest, her delicate face, the stream of black hair that trailed behind her as she slept on her side; everything about her just told him that she was still only a fragile human and he should not be interacting with her anymore.

He pulled his glove off a hand and gently brushed his fingers against her face.

"But you are right, it can't be like this."

Amelia opened her eyes to see only the empty window. The devil's cool touch still lingered.

* * *

It had been a week since Amelia had seen Alucard. She admitted that each of those nights she had a small expectation of the vampire appearing before her to continue their discussion. But to her dismay, she realized that it was probably best that they should forget anything ever happened. Besides, it wasn't like they had an intimate relationship right? They were only acquaintances or something like that. The vampire didn't seem like he'd ever be interested in a mortal like her anyway…

Amelia sighed as her mother zipped up the rather tight dress on her. Amelia swore that if she took a big breath, the dress would pop all the buttons and zippers off.

"Good lord, mother, were you blind when you read the dress number?"

"It enhances your curves! Mr. Garriot wouldn't be attracted to someone that dresses like a nun."

"Mother!"

"I'm just saying dear, you have a nice body and you got to show that off."

She was definitely displeased with the fact that her mother is practically saying that men only go for the looks. In fact, her mother once questioned why Amelia even bothered to read books or study on her own when she will be a housewife in the future. That was something Amelia was not settling for. This Garriot better prove himself worthy of a fiancé, well, not that it matters.

The door bell rang and her mother's eye brightened, "He's here!"

"You should marry him instead of me."

Her mother glared at her before rushing to the door.

The door was opened to two men. One of them was a bit short and plump. His mustache resembled a broom under his nose and his cheeks were rather rosy. He was bald with a ring of peppered hair around the sides. His laugh after her mother said something reminded her of what Santa Claus would be. The man next to him was taller and better built. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into black pants accompanied by dress shoes. He had short blond wavy hair and blue eyes with a square jaw line; he definitely looked like some typical rich man.

He made eye contact with her and he walked towards her and took her hand.

_I didn't offer you my hand, lad._

She only forced a smile as he kissed her hand, "You must be Amelia. My, if I knew you were this beautiful, I would've come to greet you sooner."

"Um…that wouldn't be needed."

The older man raised his eyebrow but her mother just nervously laughed, "Ahaha, my daughter can be so modest!" She shot her another glare, "Anyway, Amelia, this is Mr. Garriot Sr. and his son, Garriot Jr. Mr. Garriot Sr. has been a great friend of mine in the past and we were happy to arrange this for both of you."

_Oh, a family that lacks originality in name creation and the son is probably so bad in manners that he couldn't find his own lady._

"I see…"

"Come! Let us go to the dining table, dinner is ready!"

The two men and her mother talked for most of the evening over dinner as Amelia only focused on her plate of food. She thought about how her mother only became this way because the man she had married in the past turned poor. The moment her father had lost his job from working under the Queen, he had trouble supporting his demanding wife and only child. After that, her mother threw him out and before he set off to travel somewhere else, Amelia only remembered him giving her a last pat on the head and him saying "Be good Amelia…don't be like mother and me, find somebody you love in the future alright? Daddy loves you."

That was when she was 5 and didn't understand what he meant. But now looking at the table in front of her, she finally got it. She didn't even know Garriot yet the word 'love' was being thrown around by these folks like paper airplanes.

_I wonder where father is today…_

She only hoped he found a better wife to be happy with the man he is. That was all.

"I would like to be excused." Before waiting for a reply she had already gotten up and left the table. Amelia decided that going outside was always going to be better than suffocating in this house and with the guest, there was only a strange feeling now. She was a stranger in her own home.

Back at the dinner table, Amelia's mother gave the younger Garriot a sweet smile.

"My daughter can be shy at times; perhaps you should accompany her and get to know her? We are going to be a family after all."

"Yes yes, great idea. You two seem like the perfect match!" His father chimed in and they both laughed.

Garriot nodded with a smile and proceeded to find his arranged fiancée. He finally found her outside sitting at the garden's bench. He then calmly sat down next to her but she didn't even bother to turn to look at him, she was only focused on staring into the night sky.

"They used to say that the stars can tell you what your future was like." She broke the silence.

"Hah, that's just a bunch of rubbish people say to give themselves hope."

She turned to him with crossed arms, "Are you saying it's wrong to have dreams and goals?"

"Dream and goals are only met with money. And how would you get the money? Through hard work. Some are just more fortunate to get better jobs than others."

She stood up and just narrowed her green eyes. Garriot's expression was placed with confusion with wondering why she was giving off such an irritable vibe.

"Is everything all about money in your family?"

"Well it obviously is in yours."

"What?"

"Isn't this what it's all about? Money? You want to marry me because of my status; not that I will complain because you are quite the catch so I wouldn't mind if this was arranged or not."

She felt the heat rising to her face as she took a step back when he stood up, "_I _didn't agree to this marriage. My mother just happens to be mentally challenged as to thinking she can do this to her daughter! I wanted to marry somebody I would fall in love with not some bastard money pig like you!"

Garriot flinched from her insults. This woman was feisty. He wasn't sure if this would be a big problem in the future but if he didn't get her to marry him, his father would be very angry for not being able to keep some idiotic promise with this girl's mother.

"Love? Aren't you women all the same? You don't need love when the man you're with can buy you all you need. What do you truly desire Amelia? Jewelry? Clothes? A house? I can give you all that. But if you're asking for love, I'm afraid that will take some time."

"Bloody hell, as if! I would never give time to fall in love with you-"

Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and harshly smashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened and she violently pushed him away, "What is wrong with you?!"

"That's love, my darling."

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she suppressed a frustrated scream. Instead she took off her heels and threw it at him before frantically running away from the crazy man. She ran as far as she can away from her home and finally managed to enter the dark woods. Her feet turned numb as she ran over the cold ground and ignored the jabs of sharp stones and sticks. When she finally came to a stop she wiped her tears and her vision cleared to see that she had ran to the place where she first met the king of vampires. Never minding that, Amelia sat down at the log and buried her face into her hands when tears threatened to fall again.

_Mother is so foolish for putting me through this…oh what am I to do, I can't go back now…_

She sobbed.

"I wonder if I should feel sorry for you…you who are much stronger than that."

"I've had enough of this life…or maybe it's just my current situation right now. " She replied to the deep voice. Amelia's red rimmed green eyes looked up to see the familiar crimson eyes. His pale face held a slight frown and his black hair danced with the breeze. He made her feel so much smaller as his figure towered over her huddled body.

He parted his lips to reveal some of his fangs and Amelia wasn't sure if it was from disgust for her current disposition or it was him trying to figure out what to say next. She only looked down and resumed burying her face into her hands.

"How did you even end up here to see me like this…?"

"I exterminate my targets in this forest; you should know that by now. Your scent is very strong when you step inside my boundaries."

"Right…well now that you've seen how pitiful I am, you should leave."

There was a prolonged silence and Amelia only assumed he left without another word. That's right, why would the vampire who didn't want anything to do with her anymore want to comfort her? He wasn't that kind of person anyway!

Before she raised her head she suddenly felt her whole body being lifted up to the air. She opened her eyes and saw that the vampire had decided to carry her with him to his next destination.

"Alucard?"

"Wipe your tears. You said you didn't want to go back there, didn't you?"

Amelia didn't remember saying it out loud but she knew he had read her thoughts. Alucard always read her mind in the most inconvenient times, but this time she didn't mind. She managed a smile and her hand brushed against her face to wipe away tears and she dared herself to lean her head against his chest.

Alucard looked down at the fragile human girl and he was curious on what exactly had happened to her for her to be this distraught. He returned to confusion when he didn't have the answer as to why he was doing this. He thought he had told himself that he would keep away from her but this time, she ran right to him!

Her hair was left to fall off his arms like a black waterfall as her carried her and her sleeping face was even closer for him to examine. He noticed how battered her feet looked from running here without shoes and how she gripped tightly onto his coat in search for some type of warmth. It was unfortunate to say that vampires don't give off much heat. Although, her breathing rhythm was calm and she seemed more at ease than when she was awake.

_She falls asleep too easily._

Her neck was bare and he could practically hear the sweet blood pumping through her veins. He was surprised he could carry her this close to him without ripping her neck apart. He sighed knowing that his master and Walter won't be too pleased in bringing a stranger into the Hellsing mansion.

"Alucard?" Amelia mumbled in her sleep.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

He smirked, causing Amelia to miss the bright gleaming fangs she was always so amazed in.

* * *

**I felt like I had to make up for the previous too short of a chapter so I'm uploading this quite early. I also feel like it's hard to make a character like Alucard care for another human that isn't Sir Integra...but then again, he's the type that is full of surprises, right? Hah.**


	4. The Third Memory

**_Thanks for giving this story a try!_**

* * *

"Um..erm…I'm Amelia…Amelia Hartley." The raven haired woman held her hands behind her back as one of her foot shifted. Emerald eyes attempted to not shy away from the little girl in front of her and the very formal butler next to her. The man dressed in red had dumped her with these two people and told her to "behave" as he had other business to do.

"Alucard…I never thought he would bring in a human girl." The butler who had introduced himself as Walter stated as he smiled. The girl next to him only looked puzzled as she lifted a finger to push her round glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm Integra, heir to the Hellsing family. It's nice to meet you." The girl held out a hand for Amelia to shake.

_This girl sure acts older than her age…_

Integra looked up and down at the older woman and glanced back at Walter, "Walter, find something presentable for her. Maybe one of my mother's dresses would do."

"A-ah, I can't wear something that belonged to your mother!"

The girl turned back, a stern look in her eyes, "She died before I even got to know who she was. It's fine. You need to clean up anyway and I doubt my clothes would fit you. Follow me while Walter finds you a change of clothes."

Amelia nodded and followed the girl. She glanced back to see the butler giving a warm smile before waving them off.

"It's quite odd for that vampire to be caring for a normal human of your status, in fact; he even underestimated me when we first met so how is it that he's latched onto you? How long have you known him?"

"Um, about a month or so?" Amelia decided to ignore the statement of Alucard being "latched" onto her. It was probably better to say it was the other way around…maybe.

"Strange indeed."

There was silence as the only sounds echoing off the massive hallways were their footsteps. Amelia only took a closer look at the twelve year old girl in front of her while they headed to an unknown destination. The girl had long light blond hair and an olive skin tone. The only expression she had displayed so far towards Amelia was a serious little girl who held loads of responsibility. She understood why Alucard was lenient on letting this girl become his master now.

As they walked down the hallways, Amelia spotted a door that was opened to a piano room. Her eyes widened to see how grand it was and how the whole room was just dedicated to this instrument. Integra glanced back to see the woman had paused to take a look inside.

"Do you play?" The blue eyed girl asked in a more calm tone.

"Hm, my mother used to force me to take lessons. She said it would help me attract suitors." Amelia scoffed.

Integra's eyes softened and instead of commanding the guest to continue following her, she went into the room instead, motioning the guest to come sit with her.

"My father used to have tutors come to teach me many things. Well, he entrusted Walter to continue that now but sometimes I feel like…like…"

"Like you're not good enough?"

The younger girl whipped her head up and blue eyes stared into green ones with surprise. She then just looked forward to the piano keys in front of her. One finger played a note and she sighed, "I suppose. Everything just happened to quickly. My parents are gone, my uncle tried to murder me; I've been given a monster on a leash and a butler to look after my well being. They are all I have left of the Hellsing family."

Amelia wasn't too sure why this girl, a person with an important status within England, was telling her all this. Actually, she wasn't sure why these things were happening to her as well. First Alucard and now this. Why were they so easy to let a person like her into their lives? Perhaps it was the fact that these people were lonely and sad. They needed some kind of…hope.

Amelia gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"If fear is holding you back, then when and where will you find your strength? I know we just met but I feel like I should be doing something to ease the calamity you're going through. For a twelve year old girl, you are given the burden of leading your family's organization. I don't know much but the only thing I can say is that you are probably the only one that can do it, don't you think so?"

The girl's blue eyes widened and she nodded. Her eyes were being welled up with tears but the older woman gently wiped them away before they could leave a trail down the girl's face.

"C'mon now, crying won't do anything would it? I just learned that a few hours ago," Amelia chuckled, "I guess we both have to toughen up and be more directive right? Search for your fears and sorrow then destroy it."

"Search...and destroy…" Integra contemplated on the words. Amelia let her eyes wonder if Integra understood what she meant and shrugged it off. She then placed fingers on the piano and began playing.

**_The sounds of a piano filled the room. Perhaps it reached the ears of those that happened to be nearby…or even faraway within the mansion of Hellsing._**

"That was a beautiful piece, what is it called?" Integra asked as Amelia finally finished playing what she managed to remember from her past piano lessons.

"Hm…'Along the Seine'"

"It sounded a bit sad though."

"You think so? They say musicians play songs that reflect their hearts. Haha."

"…Amelia, why did Alucard bring you here in such a state?"

"I…"

"C'mon, I told you things about myself, it's your turn."

Amelia sighed and proceeded to tell Integra almost everything. From how her mother wanted to practically sell her off for riches and how she met Alucard during all the chaos. She wasn't sure if he was part of that chaos or if he helped ease it but she definitely left out the part where she wasn't sure of her feelings for the monster after all this.

"Wow, well I'm glad my servant brought you here then! I apologize for treating you like a lowly being earlier."

Amelia's head dropped.

_Ghee girl, I know I told you to be more directive but good lord!_

Amelia already knew Integra was getting more used to acknowledging Alucard as only her servant and nothing more and nothing less. If she wasn't careful, the sweet and caring side of Integra could disappear all together if Amelia gave her another pep talk. But then again, Integra was only twelve. This young girl was going to become a commander in the future…

"Miss Integra, a room had been long prepared for our guest and a new change of clothes is set as well. Why haven't you shown Amelia her room?" Walter walked in with a small smile before bowing.

"We got sidetracked just a little, that's all. Besides," Integra got off the piano stool and went towards the door with her butler at the side. They both glanced back at Amelia who was barely getting off her seat, "I wanted to learn a few things about the woman the monster dragged in."

Amelia only gave a nervous smile in reply to the little master's smirk.

* * *

"You know, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Alucard brought you here. Hellsing is known for protecting humanity after all."

Integra sat at the end of the bed as Amelia adjusted the nightgown that was given to her. She was indeed welcomed but still felt uncomfortable.

"Protecting humanity? But the situation I'm in involves humans."

Integra's eyes darkened as she jumped off the bed and headed out the door, "Humans can be monsters too," Integra glanced back once more and a moment of realization hit her before saying, "Oh yeah, I suggest you don't wander off into the basement. You can stay here as long as you need to. Just _don't get too involved._ I fear you'll regret it…"

Amelia sighed and thought about the girl's advice after she had left.

_Don't get too involved?_

What did that exactly mean? Wasn't she already intruding by being here? Even though she was permitted to stay in this mansion she didn't exactly want to take advantage of their hospitality. Not only that, there was a certain vampire that she didn't really want to be bumping into at the moment.

The memory of him carrying her in his arms made her cheeks warm and she threw the covers off.

"Why am I blushing? There was no significance behind that! I am just another object in his way!" She whispered to herself as she walked towards the window. The sun was going to rise soon yet her eyes didn't feel heavy at all. Her emerald eyes caught sight of the town beyond the forest. She was free from there, but for how long?

* * *

Deep below the Hellsing mansion, its basement held a single Victorian chair in the center. A black polished coffin was in the corner. The sound of red wine swishing in its glass could be heard. A grin spread across the immortal face of the vampire that sat at his throne.

But as he took a sip and placed the cup back down to fold his hands together; his lips formed a tight line when he realized what he had done.

"Amelia."

* * *

**I know I know, it was another short chapter. ): But I wanted to do this short bit to show character development despite this story being short and fast. The piano part may seemed cheesy but whatever, haha.**

**If you actually search up ****_Along the Seine by Craig Urquhart_****, you can listen to how beautiful it is. :) Kids these days don't appreciate classical and would rather listen to things created by a computer after all.**

**Anyway, I recently just re-watched the Hellsing Ultimate series again and still can't get over at how beautiful the animation is compared to the normal series. There are also small bits of comedy too so I love it way more. Not only that, Alucard looks younger than the normal series and Seras is so cool with all those big guns. *_***

**Reviews? Much appreciated! :D**


	5. The Fourth Memory

**Thanks for giving this story a try!**

**This story is still in the process of getting better. :D**

* * *

Amelia had seen the many circles of lights in the distance during each passing night. But when several days to weeks had gone by, they had stopped glowing. The town had given up looking for her yet they dared not to step pass a certain borderline to the Hellsing mansion. Amelia did somewhat feel pain for what her mother could be going through but she just couldn't bring herself to go back to be scolded and have the continuation of her arranged marriage to that bastard.

The Hellsing residents were always occupied with something. Most of the time she would find herself just keeping Integra company. She was getting the chance of seeing how the young twelve year old girl was ageing quite rapidly. She was once even able to watch how Walter taught Integra to plan things throughout the night for their greatest weapon to carry out.

Alucard.

Ever since he had brought her to this mansion, he had little to no contact with her. This only made her develop many more questions but she tried not to ponder too much about it. She knew it was best that they shouldn't be interacting anyway or else the others would get suspicious. Besides, wasn't it a taboo for a monster and human to mingle?

Still, something inside of her told her that she wanted to see him. Maybe it all started when she felt his fingers trail down her face that one night. No, it all began when he rescued her from disaster…twice in fact. Their conversations were meaningful, well, to her at least. But Integra's question still remains, "Why would Alucard take interest in a human like her?"

Amelia sighed as she sat on a stone bench in the garden. The sky was lit with an orange red hue as the sun set in the horizon. It was the nicest time for her emerald eyes to take in the view while being surrounded by the flower garden. She had found this spot to be her favorite during times of solitude.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Her head turned sharply to the deep voice. There he stood in tall stature with his red coat and fedora. The yellow tinted sunglasses were slightly off the bridge of his nose to reveal the blood red eyes staring at her. A small smirk formed his lips when she stood up and crossed her arms.

He took in her appearance as if it was the only thing that delighted his day so far. She seemed so small compared to him but he still had to admit she was a beauty for a human girl. He had indeed taken measures to avoid her by busying himself with demanding a workload from his master but listening to her thoughts from time to time made him wonder why she even bothered to ask where he was. But seeing her again made him forgot how much of a doll she was. The raven black hair that fell in waves to her waist, the fair light skin that glowed with the sun setting behind her, the narrowed green eyes that made him want to chuckle. The white sundress she wore only screamed of her innocence…and that was only one of the many reasons why he was struggling to maintain his cold demeanor; he wanted to feel what her skin felt like again but feared it would only taint what she was.

He had totally let his guard down and here he was in front of her.

"So, you finally decided to show your face around hm?"

"Oh? Did you miss me that much, girl?"

Her eyes widened but her head turned away with a "hmph!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I miss a _bloodsucker_?"

This made him smirk even wider with a very amused laugh. He took a step towards her but she took a step back, "You have truly become even more amusing during my time of absence."

"Hah! No kidding."

She turned with her back facing him. His eyebrow rose when he watched her raise her arms to stretch. One of his hands held his throat when she glanced back with a small smile.

He was getting thirsty.

Amelia didn't understand why Alucard had finally paid her a visit but she was sort of happy. She made sure to block off those thoughts though just in case he was reading her mind. When she glanced back from the horizon, her expression turned into a questioning one when she saw how silent and still he had become. Was something wrong with him? Perhaps he was just bored from standing there for so long. She smiled when she realized what he was standing next to and it reminded her of something.

She casually walked toward him which alarmed him. She stood in front of him with her head looking up at him. He was forced to stare into her eyes but she quickly turned away and stood beside him.

"What are you doing, girl?"

"Alucard, I would appreciated it if you could call me by my name, it's the least you could do after having the honor of me calling you by your name," her fingers carefully picked the best looking red rose from the bush he stood by and yanked it until it snapped away from the bush, "or maybe you want me to call you 'dog'?"

He roared into laughter before saying, "You sure have the nerve to be calling me that!"

"Well, I've seen you fight before. As gruesome as it was, you summon your devil dogs or whatever right?"

His face would probably never hurt after practicing how to smirk for so long. He only continued to watch her as he didn't reply. She faced him again and held up the picked rose carefully, not letting the thorns prick her.

"Did you know red roses represent love?"

"That is absurd. It is just a flower waiting to be withered, nothing more."

"Oh c'mon, don't be so condescending. Anyway, the red rose represents love, but it also means it is dangerous since it has some of the sharpest thorns on it."

"That is very interesting, but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, as silly as it is, it kind of reminds me of you. Both so red yet very…shall we say, alluring?"

"_Alluring_?"

She snickered and took a few steps away from him while still holding the rose. She held it near her nose to take a sniff of the scent while her eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, very alluring."

"Are you trying to seduce me, woman?"

She let out another laugh and spun around to have her back facing him once again, her eyes closed to concentrate on only the smell of the rose, "Perhaps."

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his hand grab her wrist to spin her towards him. There was a short silence between them as green and red eyes clashed against each other.

"What do white roses represent?"

"Oh it's not so absurd now is it," she yanked her arm away and took a step back, "Purity and innocence."

"Which should never be mixed with the color of blood."

She stood still due to the fact that she was so confused on where this was going. She did say he was something like the thorny rose but were they comparing something else now?

"You should never ever fall into any _alluring _trap, Amelia…because look!" he grabbed her hand that held the rose and forced her to let go of it, "You had accidently pricked yourself earlier, you can't hide it from a vampire that can smell you from a mile away. If I am like a red rose like you said I am, then you are like a white rose, do you understand? If I told you that I am suppressing my urge to rip your throat apart right this moment, how would you feel?"

"Alucard you're hurting me!"

"Exactly my point!"

He harshly let her hand go and stared down at her. At that moment she had never felt so small until now. How did a silly conversation turn so serious? It's just about flowers! She rubbed her wrist and her lips formed a tight line as she tried to understand the situation. She then looked at the pricked finger and knew she should take care of it soon or else...

Her eyes dared to peek up at him and he only continued to stare solemnly at her. She heard him sigh and his hands grabbed her wrist again, this time more gently and lead her to the bench. He sat down while she remained standing so they wouldn't be such a height difference.

"Alucard?"

He pulled the finger that dripped blood towards him and her eyes widened to see the slithering long tongue that revealed from his mouth.

"Uhm…erm…what are you-"

She felt him lick her finger then his lips pressing against it. She felt how he applied pressure on it and the moisture that engulfed her finger. This was enough to make her flush and her heart beat go into a panic.

When Alucard had finally forced Amelia to show him her wound, his mind told him he had to satisfy his thirst or else her dead body would be the last of her. Without putting much thought into it, he had somehow found his tongue against her finger. The sample of her blood was mindboggling and he wanted much more. He wanted to take her and drink her dry but he knew he couldn't. He made sure her finger didn't glide over any of his fangs as he continued to suck and his eyes glanced at her. The way she blushed with her other hand over her mouth from embarrassment and the pounding of her heart only made him controlling himself worse. How she easily bled and the smell of her blood reminded him why he should be staying away again but he couldn't let go just yet.

"Alucard…" she said softly and her other hand reached forward to place on his face, "What is going to happen?"

He finally let go of her and quickly stood up. He turned away and began walking back to the mansion but before disappearing he stopped to say, "Absolutely nothing. Forget this ever happened."

He was going to have to get his fill somewhere else.

Amelia looked at her finger which had stopped bleeding. If the atmosphere wasn't so serious, she would've ran to him saying how gross it was at what he did. But he was the king of vampires and they both knew she could have just died right there and then. She looked at the ground.

The petals of the red rose were scattered.

"You said my name for once, Alucard…"

* * *

"My my, I never thought Hellsing's servant would ever be calling me back here again." A voluptuous woman slowly descended the stairs to the basement of the mansion. Her red hair cascaded down one shoulder and the black dress she wore hugged her curves perfectly. Bright red eyes focused on the man sitting at the center.

"I didn't even think the butler would allow my food to be invited in."

"Rude as ever aren't you Alucard?" She sat on one arm of the Victorian chair, "They all know I am the only one who can supply you a sufficient amount of blood without dying immediately."

"You fake vampires are useful for something at least when I decide to drink for fun," He had his head on his hand while his elbow rested on the other side of the arm, he smirked, "I'm still surprised you volunteered for this, Gwendolyn."

"I'm just simply attracted to you."

"Heh."

"So what took you so long to call for me?"

"Food should be silent."

Without another word he pulled her in and bent her neck to his liking. The sharp fangs sank into the female vampire's skin causing her to utter a small yelp.

Her blood was disgusting compared to Amelia's but it would have to do.

* * *

Reviews? :D


	6. The Fifth Memory

**Thanks for reading!**

**I realized how ridiculous my writing style is for this story and how it turned out to be...I'll edit everything one day when I have the time.**

**For now, you readers will have to bear with the nonsensical things.**

* * *

The moon was a rather unusually bright orange on the night Amelia decided to gaze out the window.

It had been several weeks since she had last spoken with Alucard. There was a time when she caught a glimpse of his crimson coat; however, he didn't even give her a glance when she gave him her greeting. If they were ever in the same room (thanks to Integra calling her 'servant' in at the same time she wants to talk to Amelia) there would be high intensity in the air and he would quickly leave after his master's request. All these events made Amelia assume that she was a pest, yet why did he even bring her to the mansion in the first place? They made acquaintances out of each other but something just went _wrong._ She only realized that it was _her _own fault. She couldn't deny the fact that he was intriguing. Was she infatuated? No. Maybe it was love?

The word made her shudder.

Perhaps it would have been better if she had just married that blithering idiot named Mr. Garriot.

She placed her hand against the window to pretend to wrap her fingers around the orange red moon. Snow could fall upon London anytime now so a Harvest moon could not be possible at this time. She sighed and went to get a green scarf that was given as a gift from Integra.

"_It matches your eyes, here._" The twelve year old girl had said while shoving the scarf into Amelia's arms.

The woman was twenty four yet she felt a little intimidated by this girl. She still thought it was cute whenever Integra wanted to spend quality time with her though. Amelia wouldn't even think of herself as a replacement for the mother Integra lost, perhaps an older sister would do.

Amelia tied her hair into a bun and wrapped the scarf around her neck when she felt a shiver go down her spine. There was an uncomfortable chill in the air and it definitely wasn't from the winter setting in. The feeling magnified when she heard clicking from the hallway which seemed like somebody was wearing heels.

She went to the door and slowly opened it to a crack for a peek. A woman that seemed slightly older than Amelia was walking towards her direction. She wore what seemed to be a leather jumpsuit that hugged her perfect curves. Her bright red hair made her pale features conspicuous but what really stood out were her red eyes.

The woman caught Amelia watching her and her eyes narrowed; before the raven haired girl could shut the door close, the woman disappeared and reappeared in front of her to push the door open‒ causing Amelia to fall back. The woman grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up with one hand.

"I don't think we've met. Who are you?" Her voice dripped malice as her dark red lips frowned.

"I-I'm Amelia…"

The woman sniffed her scent before saying, "I didn't think Hellsing brought strangers in."

Her grip became strong and Amelia's hands attempted to pry it off. This caused the vampire to raise her into the air. Amelia gulped before replying, "They don't…but I was saved by Alucard from a certain situation. Who are you?"

Her red eyes widened and a scowl made its way across her face, "_Alucard_? Save you?! Hah, you make me laugh. Why would the most powerful vampire take you back here? Unless…" She dropped the human girl and crossed her arms as if to go into her own contemplation, "There is something special about you isn't there? Heh, no wonder he doesn't want me anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Amelia was still sprawled on the floor while staring back at the now dangerous vampire.

"He one day calls me in and I give him all the blood he wants but now he says he's had enough! That I'm disgusting! I'll get back at him for this…starting with the slaughter of this mansion!" The woman glanced back down at Amelia and her smirk revealed the razor sharp fangs, "Tell that little brat Integra that Gwendolyn is going to destroy her play house. I'll kill you both last while that bastard Alucard can watch."

Amelia's eyes widened and she hesitated to move. This angered Gwendolyn and caused her to pick her up and throw her out the room.

"You better go because the ghouls are coming, bitch."

Never in her life had Amelia felt her heart pump so hard. It reminded her of the time when she was almost killed by those two vampire brothers. Only there was a greater chance that her life could end tonight even if Alucard was able to defend the mansion. The unimaginable weight in her chest was sickening.

And she knew the mansion walls would soon become bloodied.

* * *

"Alucard, your bloody whore is sending ghouls on the west side! You better kill them before they slaughter every one of us!" The young Integra's true maturity revealed itself when she added the slight profanity to her commands. This wasn't Walter's doing though. She was indeed going to become a very prudent woman…

The girl heard a deep chuckle over the phone speaker, "Yes, my master."

Walter glanced over at Amelia who was shaking uncontrollably. All heads turned when they heard the groans of monsters and screams right outside their door.

The mansion's servants were dead.

Walter's eyes narrowed when the blocked door was being pushed in by the force and his hands spread to reveal a silver and blue lining attached to his fingers. His fingers twitched before glancing at the two girl's directions, "Amelia, take Miss Integra to the basement after I clear the way. We will hold off the ghouls and search for their master before they could even reach you down there, do you understand?"

"But Walter-"

Integra grabbed Amelia's hands; her stern eyes only stared at the breaking doors, "Put faith in them. My two most loyal servants are worth more than her majesty's army."

Amelia nodded. Her heart hammered against her chest as she watched the doors finally break through. She tried her best to hold back her tears as she watched Walter run to them. The way he moved was elegant yet deadly and the smirk represented the superiority he had over the ghouls. The almost invisible lines weaved through the grey heads and with a tug; their heads went flying‒ causing blood to spray all over the walls. Walter stood in the center of corpses and a pool of blood when he was finished with the batch. He glanced back to them, "Go, hurry! There will be more soon!"

Integra tugged the girl's hand in demand of following her lead. Amelia was surprised her legs were able to move as they ran past Walter and down the hallway. She took a glance back and saw Walter facing the next hoard of ghouls…

When they nearly fell down the stairs to get to the door, Integra turned the knob and slammed open the wooden door. Amelia almost ran into her when she noticed the girl stopped. Her green eyes questioned her but looked up to see bright red eyes in the darkness.

"Alucard-"

"I knew you two would run down here to me. The ghouls made a fine distraction. I applaud you, Amelia." A feminine voice echoed off the cold walls.

Amelia's eyes widened in horror but she quickly pushed Integra behind her. The person stepped out of the shadows with a deadly smirk. It was a stare down of green and red eyes; a human and a vampire who wanted revenge. At this point, Amelia could only protect the young master as if she were her own. To thank her for the hospitality the past few weeks, she stood her guard in front of Integra as she watched the vampire called Gwendolyn bare her fangs…

* * *

Alucard's grin could probably make a whole army run, but then again, he's already destroyed a whole army of ghouls so that statement stands valid. One of his arms paused midway in the air when his nose was hit by an enticing smell.

It was blood.

To be specific, it was Amelia's. He could remember her scent from anywhere. His hand resumed stabbing the ghoul that survived and he retracted it‒ flicking off the dirty blood. His red eyes narrowed as he realized that her scent now filled the whole mansion.

"Hmph, that girl can never keep out of trouble…"

Alucard stepped on a ghoul's head as he headed into the shadows.

* * *

**To answer your question, no, Amelia doesn't die here yet.**


End file.
